


Now You're Looking Pretty in a Hotel Bar

by Thatoneloser_kid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Surgeon!Clarke, builder/contractor!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: Clarke and Lexa made a contract as kids, if they were not married by thirty they would marry each other, signed in green crayon and all, but Lexa moved away when they were sixteen.They don't speak or see each other for almost fifteen years when Clarke gets a message on her thirtieth birthday.





	Now You're Looking Pretty in a Hotel Bar

Clarke made a lot of promises when she was a kid, most of which she hadn't, and had no intentions of keeping.

 

She promised Octavia she didn’t eat her pudding when they were seven. She did and she enjoyed it. 

 

She promised Bellamy that she wouldn’t kiss his sister again (after he caught them the first time when they were sixteen), that went out the window a few weeks later , then again on Octavia’s seventeenth birthday, then that and more the day before they went to college.

 

She promised Raven that she would work out with her, go hiking with her, on more than one occasion but she was lazy and hated the outdoors so that _never_ happened.

 

She promised Finn she would love him forever but that went to shit when he fucked his assistant and ruined their ten year relationship (they were engaged for fuck sake). But that wasn’t a promise she made as a kid so that one is technically null and void. 

 

But there was one promise that really stuck with her for years, mostly because they wrote out a damn contracted (in green crayon), which Clarke still had somewhere in a box in her attic. 

 

She hadn’t thought about this promise for _years_ and she probably would never have thought about it again if not for a Facebook message she received at nine am on her 30th birthday.

 

She had made a promise to her childhood best friend, Lexa, that if neither of them were married by 30 they would get married to one and other. Initially, they had pinky swore on it but then Lexa remembered her father usually made a thing called a contract, so they wrote one up, printing their names at the bottom.

 

But then Lexa up and moved when she was sixteen.

 

Lexa promised they would stay in touch, she promised they’d friends forever but, of course, that friendship fizzled out a little over half a year later.

 

So, Lexa didn’t keep that promise so why would Clarke think she would keep the getting married one?

 

Clarke had just fallen face first onto her bed after staying over time at the hospital, fully intent on sleeping her birthday off, when her phone chimed from her back pocket.

 

She ignored it completely, it was probably Raven or Octavia trying to convince her to come out and celebrate her birthday. There was no way she was going to be able to do that.

 

She fell asleep almost instantly.

 

When she woke up almost ten hours later she could hear talking coming from the front room of her apartment and she knew Octavia, and probably Raven too, had used the key she had given them _for emergencies_ to just let themselves in.

 

“I gave you guys that key for emergencies,”  Clarke grumbled, her fingers running through her hair as she tugged through the front room, toward her kitchen.

 

“This is an emergency, we had to celebrate Griff’s birthday. She is getting old after all.” Raven teased, grinning around the opening of her beer bottle.

 

“You are thirty-one, shut up.” Clarke grumbled, pulling open her fridge, reaching blindly for a beer while eyeing the couple on the sofa. 

 

“I’m guessing you don’t want to go to that club in town? Get you a hot guy or girl.”

 

“I’m back in the hospital tomorrow, I can’t.” Clarke uncapped the bottle and made her way to sit on the armchair across from her friends.

 

“You work to much.” Octavia said.

 

“You sound just like Finn,” Clarke commented offhandedly.

 

“Maybe he was right.” Raven shrugged.

 

“About that and _only_ that,” Octavia stressed, giving Raven a warning nudge.

 

“I’m just going to stay in, watch football and drink, if you both wanna stay you can.”

 

“Can we get nachos?” Octavia questioned.

 

“There are some chips in the kitchen and salsa and cheese dip.”

 

Octavia hopped off the sofa with a ‘cool’, bouncing off into the kitchen.

 

“You okay?” Raven side-eyed Clarke as she took a swig of her beer. “I know you’re stressed, with everything that’s been happening recently, are you doing okay?”

 

“I’m surviving,”

 

“There’s big difference between living and surviving.” Raven frowned, leaning forward on the sofa, her elbows on her knees. She glanced toward the kitchen before returning her eyes to Clarke, asking in a quiet voice. “You aren’t feeling—“

 

“No, I’m fine, Raven.” Clarke said in a clipped voice.

 

“I don’t believe you,”

 

“I don’t _care_ what you believe,”

 

“Octavia is worried about you,"

 

Octavia emerged from the kitchen then, eyeing both women as Raven sat back again. “What’s up?”

 

“Nothing,”

 

“She’s not stupid.” Raven grumbled. “She knows something is up, too.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong. I’m working to pay my bills. Am I sad that things with Finn ended, sure, and the way they ended really hurt but I’m dealing with it, okay?”

 

“If by dealing you mean throwing yourself into work,” Raven grumbled and Clarke shot her a glare.

 

“If you are just going to get on my back about everything you can just leave,” Clarke ordered, motioning toward the door.

 

“Wow, you’re pissy when you’ve just woken up.” Raven commented but neither she nor Octavia made any attempts to move.

 

Things got considerably less serious after that, and Clarke couldn’t help but smile when Raven and Clarke appeared with a cake just before the match started.

 

It wasn’t until halftime that Clarke checked her phone, frowning when she noticed the Facebook messenger notification from someone she hadn’t heard from in years amongst the texts from people giving her birthday wishes.

 

“Finn?” Octavia questioned, noticing the look on Clarke’s face.

 

“No,” Clarke said slowly. “Lexa Woods.”

 

“Who?” Raven leant forward, obviously intrigued.

 

“A girl she was pretty close to in high school, but she left when they were in their sophomore year.”

 

“Close, as in,” Raven wiggled her eyebrows, flashing Clarke a little grin.

 

“No, it wasn’t like that, not for her anyway.”

 

“So, what did she want?” Octavia questioned and Clarke shrugged, swiping the notification to open it up. 

 

_‘Hey, Clarke._

 

_I’m not sure if you remember me, we were pretty close in high school._

 

_Happy birthday, by the way, it feels shitty turning 30 doesn’t it?_

 

_I found the contract we made when we were 11 a few days ago while I was moving and it prompted me to look you up._

 

_And, if you're single I thought maybe we could go out? And even if your both maybe we could catch up? We had a pretty decent friendship going back then._

 

_Don’t forget, Griff, contracts are legally binding documents ;)_

 

_I hope to hear back from you and stay safe if you do anything crazy for your birthday’_

 

By the time she finished reading the message both Raven and Octavia were perched on each arm of her chair, peering at her phone curiously.

 

“Do you even have her on Facebook?”

 

“No,”

 

“So she actually _remembered_ your birthday, Facebook didn’t tell her?” Raven looked almost impressed.

 

“That’s sweet.”

 

“Go on her profile, let’s see how hot she is.”

 

“She was good looking in high school. She had all this frizzy hair and glasses, but she was still cute.” Clarke explained, clicking on Lexa’s profile. “She got picked on a lot, Octavia, you will remember her when you see her.”

 

The page loaded and Clarke scrolled down to the profile picture.

 

It was a photo of a woman, a brunette, dressed in a tight, filthy, white tee, a pair of jeans and a hard hat, a tool belt. She had a sledgehammer thrown over her shoulder, showing off her toned arm, her chin tilted up as she grinned at the camera.

 

Beside her was a young blonde boy, he shouldn’t have been much older than ten, who was sporting his own little hard hat and tool belt, a plastic sledge hammer over his shoulder and an excited little smile on his lip.

 

“Shit, she’s hot.” Raven gapped and Octavia hummed in agreement. “You have to go. If anything you get laid,”

 

“You don’t know that.

 

“Oh, please, she has see how hot you are. She wouldn’t’ve got in touch if she didn’t wanna do the do.”

 

“You sure have a way with words, sweetie.” Octavia commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes when Raven smiled cutely at her.

 

“Plus, everyone likes a girl who is good with her hands, she is a builder. That also means she is ripped.”

 

Clarke still looked unsure, and Octavia sighed. “Come on, Clarke. There’s no obligations here, she just wants to catch up. Go for a drink with her, come home if you don’t have fun.”

 

“Yeah, I think I might.”

 

“Can I message her for you?” Raven asked hopefully.

 

“Yeah, in your dreams.”

 

Raven pouted, moving off the arm off the chair.

 

“Did you really expect her to say yes?” Octavia laughed.

 

Clarke tapped her fingers against the back of her phone and she thought about what to say back to Lexa.

 

She knew minors couldn’t be held accountable for contacts they signed (especially in fucking crayon) so there was nothing Lexa could do about it if she didn’t want to go there.

 

But she _did_ want to go, and that was only partially down to the fact Lexa was damn _hot_ now. She was actually curious, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss Lexa, they used to be best friends after all (and Clarke _may_ have had a little crush on her).

 

**‘Hey, Lexa**

 

**Of course I remember you, we were best friends.**

 

**Thank you, and it does suck, I’m beginning to groan whenever I stand up, and that is never good. But, hey, you understand, you are an old lady after all ;)**

 

**Ah, the contract, I have it somewhere in my house, too, but you have to remember Woods, minors can’t be held accountable for for any contracts they sign. So if you wanna get married you will have to woo me ;)**

 

**I am single, and I would love to catch up, are you in the state?**

 

**I am just sitting at home watching football with Raven and Octavia, nothing to crazy, I’m to old for that.’**

 

Clarke read over the message a few times before hitting send, lowering her phone to see Raven and Octavia looking at her questioningly. 

 

“What?”

 

“What did you say?” Raven questioned.

 

“Are you gonna meet her?” Octavia added.

 

“I am,” Clarke hummed, tucking her legs under herself and picking up her beer.

 

“Did you have a crush on her?”

 

“In high school,” Clarke nodded, “I had a huge crush on her, she was the first girl I ever had those feelings for.”

 

“Ah, she brought to light your rampant bisexuality.” Raven hummed with faux nostalgia.

 

“‘Rampant bisexuality’ sounds awful.”

 

“But it is an entirely accurate description.” Raven grinned, hopping to her feet. “I’m going to go get more beers.”

 

“I’ll come with you,” Octavia tried to sit up but Raven stopped her, placing her hands on her shoulders from behind the sofa, gently guiding her to sit back against the cushions. 

 

“It’s not far, I will be back before the game starts back up.” Raven assured, bending down to plant a kiss on Octavia’s lips when Octavia looked unsure. “Love you.”

 

“Love you,” Octavia replied grumpily.

 

“Love you,” Clarke called playfully, laughing when Raven yelled ‘fuck you’ back at her.

 

“You’re definitely okay?” Octavia asked when the front door clicked closed, gaining a glare from Clarke. “What? She worries about you, we both do, and we know you are crap with talking about your feelings.”

 

“If things were getting bad again I would tell you,”

 

That was seemingly good enough for Octavia, who nodded, reclining back on the sofa. “She’s hot, you should definitely give this a shot.”

 

“I’m definitely going to go catch up with her.”

 

Raven returned a few minutes later, arms full of beer and a scowl as she ranted about the ‘loser teenager who ID her’, but conceded when Octavia pointed out that that meant she looked younger that twenty-one.

 

Lexa got back to her just as the game was starting back up.

 

_‘I didn’t want to just assume you would remember me, it has been 15 years._

 

_Wow, offending me in your first message, i see you haven’t changed much at all ;)_

 

_Just because the contract was written in crayon doesn’t mean I can’t take you to court over it, Griffin!_

 

_I am in state, I’m moving back actually. I’m renovating a house I inherited from my dad, so I’m crashing at a hotel for the next week until it is good enough to live in._

 

_Ah, a wild night I see. Are you routing for any particular team? And really think about your answer here.’_

 

Clarke glanced up at the TV just as the Buccaneers quarterback show a long ball down field, only for it to be intercepted by the Seahawks.

 

**‘Well, we were pretty close, like you said, and you are pretty hard to forget, like one of those colds that just lingers. (offending you in my second message, too ;) )**

 

**Ah, if forgot crayon was acceptable on legal documents, I will do my taxes in a pretty pink crayon next year.**

 

**Your dad died? Are you okay?**

 

**What hotel are you at? I could meet you in the hotel bar, we could either stay there or head out somewhere else.**

 

**The Seahawks, obviously, they are my home town team. Are you?’**

 

“Here,” Clarke looked up to see a bottle dancing in front of her, which she took with a grateful smile. “You meeting up with her?”

 

“I think so,”

 

_‘I forgot how mean you can be, Clarke Griffin, but I’ll take it, you used to be mean to most of the boys you dated as a teenager so I suppose it’s a good thing._

 

_You should, you might get out of paying your taxes because they’ll think you are a toddler._

 

_A few months back, yeah. And I’m fine, we weren’t all that close. It is a whole story that’s kinda fucked up. But, I am okay, thank you :)_

 

_I am staying at the Fairmont Olympic, and sure, we can meet here, and maybe go out for dinner after. On me._

 

_I appreciate your home town spirit but the Buccaneers are obviously better.’_

 

“She’s staring at the Fairmont Olympic,”

 

“The really fancy hotel down town?” Raven frowned, nodding in approval. “She must have money. A lot of it.”

 

“What does she do?” Octavia questioned.

 

“I thought she was just a builder.” Clarke shrugged, hitting the reply box with her thumb.

 

_‘_ **That’s true, this is the school yard, pigtail pulling kinda flirting**

 

**That sounds ominous, but i’m glad you’re okay.**

 

**Okay, well, I am working for the next two nights but I’m off wednesday, are you free?**

 

**Lexa, no. One; you are from Seattle, so you should support your home town team. and Two; you didn’t even choose the good Florida team. If you are going to be unpatriotic choose a good team.’**

 

_‘Well, I’m flattered but I don’t date mean people ;)_

 

_Thank you :)_

 

_I’m free, my only obligations right now is the house, so I’m flexible. How does seven sound? Do you want to get food anywhere in particular?_

 

_I have lived in Florida for the portion of my life where i have been into football, and excuse you, the Buccaneers are way better than the dolphins and Jaguars_

 

_Could I maybe have your number? I hate talking on this thing.’_

 

**’Please, we both know that’s not true.**

 

**Seven sounds good and, honestly, a burger is more than enough.**

 

**Oh, please, honey, the Jaguars are the best Florida team**

 

**Yeah, sure :)’**

 

Clarke typed her number in and hit send, ignoring the excitement bubbling in her stomach at the thought of seeing Lexa again.

 

She text Lexa back and forth for the rest of the night until Lexa fell asleep around 2am. 

 

They spoke briefly between Lexa waking up at 2pm until Clarke started her 12 hour shift at six. 

 

She gave Lexa a good morning text before falling asleep. 

 

She woke up to a good morning/ good afternoon text, which had her grinning all the way to work.

 

They talked on and off, Lexa was usually asleep while Clarke was at work and Clarke was asleep when normal people were awake, so it was hard to keep in contact properly until Wednesday, when they spoke all day until Raven and Octavia stopped by to help her get ready.

 

“I don’t need your help,” Clarke grumbled, glaring at Raven when she threw a dress at her. “We are going for _burgers,_ I am not wearing a dress.”

 

“Fine, jeans and a shirt?”

 

“Just get out and I’ll get myself ready.” 

 

Raven grumbled but allowed Octavia to drag her out of the room, allowing Clarke get herself dressed.

 

She settled for a pair of black skinny jeans, a purple plaid shirt with a black v-neck underneath and her black vans.

 

“Ah, down playing it, I see.” Raven commented, eyeing Clarke as she entered the living room, looking around for her keys.

 

“We are going for a burger, if I dressed any different it would look like I was trying too hard.”

 

“Are you not?” Raven laughed when Clarke flipped her off, picking up her keys from the table and throwing them at her.

 

“No, we are just catching up.” Clarke caught the keys easily, patting her jean pockets to ensure she had her phone and wallet.

 

“Oh, please. You were into this girl in high school,” Octavia scoffed.

 

“Which was fifteen years ago. She is probably a totally different person now, I could potentially hate her.”

 

“You don’t hate her, all you’ve done the past few days is smile at your phone like a giddy teen.” 

 

“Are you both going to leave with me?”

 

“Nah, your TV is bigger.”

 

“Okay then,” Clarke muttered, pointing toward the door. “I’ll be home later.”

 

“Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do.”

 

“Please, you had sex in my parents bed, nothing is sacred with you two.” Clarke called over her shoulder as she left her house.

 

She drove to the hotel, her stomach flipping at the thought of seeing this girl again. She had no idea why, Lexa probably wasn’t the same girl she was fifteen years ago.

 

She text Lexa that she was here and heading to the bar, taking a seat at the counter to wait for Lexa, who text her telling her she would be five minutes.

 

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked.

 

“Jack and Coke.” Clarke smiled, she figured she could just get a cab home and pick up her car the following morning, she needed something to calm her nervous.

 

“No problem,” He goes off to make her drink and Clarke playfully texted the group chat she had with Raven and Octavia, telling them if they don’t hear from her by midnight that they should call the cops.

 

‘Best Blake [17:56]: Why would we do that?’

 

‘Grease ball [17:56]: yeah, you’ll be getting boned around that time, as if the police want to see that.’

 

‘Best Blake [17:57]: Unless thats your plan… do you WANT a sexy police woman to join in?’

 

‘Grease Ball [17:57]: Clarke Middle-name Griffin!!’

 

‘Best Blake [17:57]: You nasty’

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, wrapping her fingers around her glass and bringing it up to her lips.

 

“What’re you drinking?”

 

The hair on the back of Clarke’s neck stood on end at the voice, it was certainly Lexa’s voice, if a little more gruff.

 

Clarke turned to Lexa as she took a seat, a little smile on her lips that had Clarke’s heart stuttering in her chest. It was the same little smile Lexa would do back when they were kids. She definitely looked the same, her hair was still curly and her eyes were more green than she remembered. But she didn’t have the glasses on that she used to always wear, and her jawline was more sculpted now, her entire body seemed to be more _sculpted_ now.

 

She dressed differently, too, now dressed in a paid of sinfully tight black jeans, a dark blue shirt with tiny white dots covering it and leather jacket on top. The sleeves of the leather jacket were rolled up to just bellow her elbows and the sleeve of her shirt were peeking out slightly. This was a stark contrast to the girl who would always were slacks, a shirt and a sweater when they were kids.

 

“Jack and Coke,” Clarke answered, forcing herself to look away from Lexa.

 

“Oh, so we’re drinking? Okay,” Lexa smiled at the bartender, ordering a rum and coke when he came over to her. 

 

“So, what is it you actually do?”

 

“Contractor,” Lexa answered, thanking the barman when he set her drink down. “I own a company, we build houses, do the elections and the plumbing.” Lexa shrugged her shoulders. “Boring stuff. What about you? You’re a doctor now, right?”

 

“I am, yeah. Surgeon.”

 

“A combination of what your parents are,” Lexa laughed. “An engineer and a GP.”

 

“I suppose, yeah.” Clarke agreed with a little laugh. 

 

Lexa smiled softly at her, just staring for a few seconds before shaking her head and laughing nervously. "Sorry, you are so much like how you used to be but also not. You look better, somehow."

 

"I can assure you that I don't look good, not after the amount of shifts I've just pulled."

 

"Well, I don't think I could handle you when you looked your definition of good, then." Lexa commented, taking a sip of her drink. “There is this really nice burger place just down the road, they have the best burger sauce I’ve ever tasted. They also have beer and it is beside a bar, if you are in no rush to get home we could go there for a bit?”

 

“That sounds nice,” Clarke hummed, bringing her glass up to her lips and flashing Lexa a little grin. “If I enjoy myself, that is.”

 

“That’s fair,” Lexa hummed. 

 

“What was your new school like?”

 

Lexa groaned, rolling her eyes slightly. “A goddamn nightmare. I never made any friends there, which I’m sure surprises you to _no_ end.” Lexa said sarcastically.

 

“Oh, for sure, you were such a social butterfly in high school.” Clarke smirked at Lexa cheekily.

 

“Exactly, so God only knows how I wasn’t more popular.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I hated it, I just kept myself to myself for the rest of high school, I missed you like crazy.”

 

“Yeah, I definitely missed you, too.”

 

“What about you, did you ever actually date Bellamy?”

 

“Ew, _no._ ” Clarke’s lips pulled up in disgust before a cheeky little smile appeared on her lips. “I did sleep with his sister though.”

 

“Octavia?” Lexa questioned, nodding in approval when Clarke nodded. “Nice. Do you still talk to her?”

 

“I do, yeah, she’s actually at my place right now with her girlfriend, Raven.”

 

Lexa nodded, and they finished off their drinks before heading out.

 

“What have you been doing with yourself since school?” Lexa asked, side-eyeing Clarke as they walked, Lexa’s hands stuffed into the pockets of her leather jackets. She was just oozing coolness, confidence, whereas when she was in high school she was reserves, really kept to herself, walked with her head down and her books held to her chest.

 

“Went to med school straight out of high school, specialised in neuro, I’m a neurosurgeon at the hospital down town. I almost got married.”

 

“No,” Lexa gasped. “To who?”

 

“A guy I met in college, we dated for ten years, got engaged after eight.”

 

“Jeez, that’s a long stretch, what happened?”

 

“He fucked his assistant.” Clarke stated bluntly and if Lexa was surprised or shocked at all she didn’t show it.

 

She whistled slowly. “That’s rough, I’m sorry.”

 

“Better before we get married than after.” Clarke shrugged.

 

“Silver lining I suppose.” Lexa hummed. “How long has it been?”

 

“Six months,” Clarke answered. “Give or take.”

 

“How are you feeling about it?”

 

Clarke glanced over at Lexa, who glanced over at her with caring eyes before returning her eyes forward.

 

“I don’t know, it was humiliating more than anything. I called him out on it a _year_ before it all came out and he said I was delusional, that I was making stuff up to get an out from the relationship. I even took him away for a weekend to say sorry for being such a jerk. As it turns out he asked me to marry him _the night after_ he fucked her for the first time.”

 

“What a dick,”

 

“Yeah, so it had been going on for two years before I actually caught them.” Clarke said. “It hurt, obviously, that was a decade of my life down the toilet, but my hatred for him beats out how hurt I was.”

 

“That’s rough, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, I’m over it.”

 

Lexa side-eyed her, arching her eyebrow sceptically. “Really?”

 

Clarke shrugged.

 

“I get that it probably feels like not being over it means you’re letting him win but it’s okay to take a little time to figure out who you are without someone you spent ten years with.” Lexa commented. “That guy is a moron letting a girl like you go.”

 

“Maybe,” Clarke hummed. “What about you? What have you been up to?”

 

“I didn’t got to college after school, some things happened, I didn’t get in so I ended up joining my cousin, he worked in building and construction. He taught me everything, I learned hour to wire electrics, plumbing, construction, pretty much everything that was going because I knew this was my only chance in life, I didn’t have a degree. I started my own business when I was twenty eight, the first big contract was a hospital in my old town, completely rewiring the place, there was a few more after that.”

 

“And that’s why you can afford to stay in the Olympic?”

 

Lexa shrugged. “It is a surprisingly profitable business.”

 

Clarke nodded. “And what about you? Ever almost get married?”

 

“Nah, I dated on and off but I was too busy so none of them really stuck.” 

 

“Busy business woman, huh? I bet you had women flocking to you.” Clarke said with a cheeky grin.

 

“Yeah, right.”

 

“Really?” Clarke looked genuinely baffled. “No one comes on to you?”

 

“Not really,” Lexa said. “When I’m out, sometimes, but not usually.”

 

“I find that hard to believe.”

 

“Why?” Lexa replied with a cheeky little smirk. “You think I’m so, unbelievably alluring?”

 

She was being playful, Clarke know that, but she kind of agreed with Lexa. There was something about her that was very alluring.

 

“Obnoxious much?” Clarke said instead.

 

Lexa laughed and, god, Clarke was taken big to the time they would just hide away in Clarke’s room just talking and giggling about stupid stuff.

 

They arrived at a place that was far to posh to be just a burger joint.

 

“You said we were going to burgers?” Clarke pointed out.

 

“This place does burgers,” Lexa shrugged, pulling the door open for Clarke.

 

“Lobster burgers, maybe.” Clarke murmured and Lexa chuckled.

 

Lexa lead her to a table, even pulling out Clarke’s chair for her, which made Clarke comment playfully on how she was a gentleman.

 

“You been here before?” Clarke asked, glancing over the menu.

 

“Nah, my sister told me about it.”

 

“This is all massively fancy, and the names her weird.”

 

“Yeah,” Lexa hummed, flipping to the back page. “What do you say we order everything on the dessert menu and get us some whiskey?”

 

“Dessert and whiskey?” Clarke grinned. “That sounds perfect.”

 

“Cool,” Lexa smiled at the waitress as she came over, looking at her funny when she ordered all the desserts and whiskey.

 

“Two glasses?” She asked unsurely.

 

“Nah, just the bottle will do.”

 

“I don’t- I’m not sure we can do that.”

 

“I’ll pay for the whole thing,”

 

The woman went off to check and Clarke grinned at Lexa.

 

“What?”

 

“Miss money-bag, huh?” Clarke smirked.

 

“Well, if you can’t spend your money on a pretty girl then how else should you spend it?”

 

“Smooth, Woody.”

 

Lexa smiled at the old nickname, “I haven’t heard that nickname in a while.”

 

Lexa shucked off her jacket just as the waitress sat down the bottle, warning Lexa that it would cost more than it would out of a store. Lexa assured her that that was fine, and that she wanted it anyway.

 

The woman nodded, pouring out two glasses from the bottle before sitting it on the table and leaving.

 

The desserts came about half an hour after that, interrupting Clarke’s story from her internship, when Monroe scared her in the morgue, which made Lexa laugh

 

“You know,” Lexa took a swig of her whiskey, pointing over at Clarke. “I had a huge crush on you in high school.”

 

“Really?” Clarke was genuinely surprised, she thought everything between her and Lexa were one sided. “I had no idea.”

 

“I didn’t want you to have an idea.” Lexa shrugged, taking a spoonful of the sweet dessert in front of her.

 

“I had a crush on you, too.” Clarke admitted, picking up one of the eclairs. “But I thought it was one sided.”

 

Lexa chuckled around a mouthful of food, shaking her head and swallowing. “I made us sign a contract to get married when we were thirty.”

 

“Yeah, I just thought you were doing that cause we seen it in a movie.”

 

“Please,” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Did you _see_ you in high school? Everyone had a crush on you. The Blake siblings, Nylah, all of the boys in the football team. Well, all but Miller but he had a boyfriend so that’s understandable.”

 

“No they didn’t.” 

 

“They did, too.” Lexa laughed. “Ask Octavia, she’ll tell you.”

 

“Surely I would have noticed.”

 

“You didn’t notice that _I_ had a crush on you, so maybe not.”

 

“Well, you didn’t notice I had a crush on _you.”_

 

“Yeah, why would I? You were the most desirable girl in that school, why would you be into the frizzy haired, weird kid.”

 

“‘Cause that Frizzy haired, weird kid was the sweeties, funniest person I’d ever met. Not to mention she was beautiful.”

 

Lexa averted her eyes from Clarke, a little smile on her lips.

 

“Lexa Woods, if it was lighter in here would I be able to see you blush?” Clarke jested.

 

“Shut up, Pebbles.” Lexa grumbled and Clarke was surprised by the warm feeling in her chest at the nickname. It was something that came from her love of skipping pebbles across the water, she would collect what she deemed the perfect pebbles all the time, even when they were not near water, and just keep them until they were near water. “Anyway, no. I don’t _blush.”_

 

“Mhm,” Clarke hummed behind her glass, grinning at Lexa.

 

They polished off most of the desserts, only getting halfway through the bottle before both woman were feeling a little buzzed and decided to not drink anymore. Clarke glanced down at her watch, a little surprised to see they had spent over five hours in the restaurant.

 

Lexa paid, waving Clarke off when she insisted she pay for half. “Well, now i’m going to _have_ to see you again, and buy you dinner.”

 

“Is that the only reason you want to see you?” Lexa arched an eyebrow at Clarke as she stood, Clarke doing the same.

 

“Well, of course.” Clarke rolled her eyes playfully.

 

Lexa laughed softly. “Can I walk you home?”

 

“You aren’t even going to _try_ and get me back to your place?”

 

“Nah, that’s not why I asked you to meet up, believe it or not, I just wanted to see you.”

 

“Well, I’m almost offended.” Clarke sighed teasingly, drawing a laugh from Lexa as she stood up, throwing her leather jacket on.

 

“Maybe next time, if you’re luck.” Lexa shot back with a wink, and, sadly, Clarke felt herself swoon at the teasing gesture. Maybe it was down to the alcohol, it was probably down to the alcohol. “Come on, Griff.”

 

They headed back to Clarke’s place, walking _much_ closer than they had been before, their arms and back of their hands brushing together, but neither girls mentioned it, even if it did drive them nuts.

 

They engaged in small talk, Clarke asking Lexa a little more about her job and Lexa asking Clarke why she choose neuro for her major.

 

it took them double the time getting home than it did to get to the restaurant, they were just strolling, taking their time, neither one really wanting to leave.

 

They finally reached Clarke’s place, and, judging from the lights coming from the window, Raven and Octavia were still there.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Clarke fiddled with her keys, turning to Lexa, crossing her legs at the ankles and leaning back against the door.

 

“This is very date-esque,” Lexa commented with a cheeky little grin, taking a step toward Clarke. 

 

“Well, what do people usually do at the end of a date? I haven’t been on one in over a decade.”

 

“I wouldn’t call myself an expert either, I don’t really date much, but from what I remember this is the part where you invite me in for coffee.”

 

“You can come inside if you want to, but Raven and Octavia are here.”

 

“I was kidding, I really should get going.” Lexa jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. “But I _really_ enjoyed tonight, Clarke, thank you. I would really like to do it again, so it’s in your hands, text me if you want to.”

 

“I will. Text you I mean, I want to see you again.”

 

This made Lexa smile wide, nodding her head minutely. “Cool, cool. That’s-“

 

“Cool?” Clarke offered with when Lexa trailed off.

 

“Yeah,” Lexa hummed quietly. “Cool.”

 

“Kiss,” A voice called from behind Clarke’s door. 

 

“Yeah, kiss.”

 

Clarke kicked the door, smiling softly at Lexa. “I should go.”

 

Lexa laughed. “Yeah, okay.” She agreed, looking past Clarke at her door. “Hey, Octavia.”

 

“Hey, Lexa.” Octavia called through the door.

 

“Hey, what about me?” Raven said.

 

“Raven, right?” Lexa whispered to Clarke, and Clarke nodded with an eye roll.

 

“Hey, Raven.”

 

“Hey, SexyLexy.”

 

“Raven!” Clarke hissed.

 

“Right, I’m going to get going.” Lexa back peddled down Clarke’s stepped with surprise ease. “Goodnight, Pebbles.”

 

“Goodnight, Woody. Text me once you get home.”

 

Clarke waited for Lexa to get to the end of her path before going inside, glaring at her friends. “ _Really?_ ”

 

“We were just trying to help you out.” Raven defended.

 

“Yeah, she’s hot, get some.”

 

“If I _did_ want to bring her back her to have sex then I couldn’t because, apparently, I have two new roommates.” 

 

“Yeah, we should probably get going.” Raven said, stretching her arms above her head.

 

“How did it go, though?” Octavia asked as Clarke ushered them to the door.

 

“Great, we had fun, we’re seeing each other again.”

 

“That’s good!”

 

The girls left and Clarke settled into her sofa, pulling out her phone and smiling when it buzzed in her hand and Lexa’s name popped up.

 

‘Lexa Woody [23:41]: not home yet, I just wanted to text you and tell you that I had an amazing night tonight, Clarke. I’ve missed you.’

 

‘Clarke Griff [23:42]: Is it far? I had fun too lexa, thank you! I’ve missed you, I’m really glad you got in touch.’

 

‘Lexa Woody [23:44]: not really, what are you going to do about your car? I am to!’

 

‘Clarke Griff [23:44]: I will come by tomorrow, will you be there?’

 

‘Lexa Woody [23:45]: int he morning, yeah. I’m heading over to the house to work on it, I think it will be safe enough to live in by next week’

 

‘Clarke Griff [23:46]: Cool, I will see you in the morning then… thats good! no more foreign out a stupid amount of money on that fancy hotel’

 

They texted back and forth until Lexa got into the hotel and into bed, they kept texting until Clarke fell asleep with her phone in her hand.


End file.
